gleemaxfandomcom-20200213-history
Territory Rules
General *Players retain ownership of whatever territories they currently control. New players will be granted with one new territory of their choosing. Players may also choose not to own any. *If the player controls multiple characters, they may share the use of territories, but one character must be the designated 'ruler' of a particular territory *If a player belongs to a Faction, the Territory belongs to the player first, Faction second. *There are no limits to the number of territories a player or Faction may control (every single territory is occupiable), as long as the player/Faction is active enough to maintain them. No OOC benefits will also be granted. *GMs may name certain lands 'sovereign'. These lands cannot be conquered or controlled, although player(s) may take charge of running/maintaining the territory Activity Bonus *Players are free to do whatever they wish to the territories they control, as long as it is not against the rules. There is no terraforming limit for now, although one may be implemented if the situation requires it *To retain control of a territory, there needs to be significant, sustained IC activity in that territory. This does not have to come entirely from the owner - Ryshka is a good example. It can also come from different threads as long as it is on the same territory and it is manageably trackable *'Activity' is determined by Staff using these 3 criteria: *It has to be IC - OOC arguments will definitely not be counted as valid 'activity' *It has to be Interactive - It should provide ample opportunities for player interaction, even if players don't take them up (Intent is fine, even if there are no results). *It has to be substantial - The activity must have some significance. A major battle, for example, would almost definitely count as activity; 'the guards begin their schedule rotation' would almost definitely not. The line between substantial and insubstantial is somewhere in between. *Unacceptably low activity levels would cause players to lose ownership of their territory. In that case, although the player's items/defenses will continue to remain in the territory (implying defacto ownership), the player can only utilize his/her army to defend it. This means that all permanent defenses, terraforming, etc, do not function against others seeking to occupy the territory *If the previous owner decides to generate activity again, control will be returned to him/her *This section of the rules does not take into account inactivity RFGing rules. Occupation *Any territory can be occupied (aka Conquest, but may not require violence). *To occupy a land, an OCCUPY thread must be made, and the player currently owning the land (if any) must be notified that his control is in jeopardy (via standard Three Day Rule process). Occupation attempts cannot continue until the current ruler acknowledges the attempt. *Territories may be occupied in one of 3 ways: 1. Death (or equivalent) or Surrender of the current ruler; 2. Complete obliteration of the territory; 3. Default occupation by the 3-Day-Rule. *After a territory is occupied, players should (but aren't required to) establish defenses in the territory *Players may wish to exchange lands, or simply give lands to other players. To do so, the recipient simply needs to make an OCCUPY thread, and the current ruler surrenders. Two posts, and it's done. *After the occupation attempt is resolved, GMs should be notified of the results so maps and other records can be updated. It is the victor's responsibility to notify GMs in a timely manner. Terraforming *The process of terraforming is defined as changing the natural features of the landscape. Building construction does not count as terraforming. Terraforming is allowed, with the following exceptions: *Terraforming may not alter the borders or boundaries of a territory. *Terraforming must include known reversal effects whose ease of application are similar to the original terraform, and must lack significant negative nor lasting effects. *Any shields or defensive structures must adhere to current existing rules (no absolute anti-anything, etc). Category:Rules